Of Flowers and Swords
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: The triforce of Courage, Wisdom and Power have new owners! Zelda and Link's son and daughter, Zell and Liea must fight to save Hyrule from Ganondorf's daughter, Ena! Will they stop her before it's too late? Or will Hyrule succumb to darkness once more? Follow Zell and Liea's adventures as they make new friends and meet new foes :D THIS STORY MAY SEEM STUPID, BUT GIVE IT A CHANCE:


Six year old Liea sat on the dirt in front of her small wooden house in the Faron woods. Liea had a long, waterfall of gold like hair that fell to her waist and shimmering blue eyes like her father. Her small pointed ears had one loop earing each and she had a cute button nose. Liea was very much like her father and mother in many ways. Her dark purple tunic hung off her petite form and her matching elf-like hat fell over her large eyes every few minutes. Truth be told, she was the daughter of the one and only Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time, also known as Link.  
For Liea and her older brother Zell, life could be described as perfect.  
Liea didn't know the terrifying truth of the near future, that her family would be torn apart by fate. She didn't know that mark on her left hand was a mark of the triforce, the very thing that would change her life.  
Forever.  
Six years years later, Zell and Liea stood at the edge of the Faron woods with their parents, watching their home for the past 12 years burn to the very ground it sat upon. The wind rustled Liea's knee length golden hair, giving it an eerie look. Zell stood tall and straight, his father's hand resting on his shoulder. Zell's golden brown locks brushed his shoulders and his green eyes flashed with anger. A 22 year old Zelda and 24 year old Link watched their children, knowing that if they could, they would've run. But there was no where to hide anymore.  
Ganondorf was back and more powerful than ever.  
"I knew this would happen one day" Link sighed and put his face in his hands, he had failed them. All of them. "Dad, me and Liea will stop him, just like you an Mum did" a 14 year old Zell assured his father. A hand was placed on his shoulder once again. "You mustn't" Zelda frowned at him. The fire reflected in her tired eyes. "I won't let anyone get hurt...not like last time."

In a dark room, a knowing smirk was formed on a young girl's face. Her red eyes flashed as she twirled her red hair, the light reflected from her pale green skin. Her devil's tail swayed lazily behind her, giving her a demon sort of look.  
"So Ash, it has finally begun, after all his time?" the girl's eerie voice echoed through the room and another girl stepped out from the shadows. The shadow bowed before the red-hair. Her dark grey hair fell over her shoulders and she stared the other in the eyes with her crimson eyes, "Yes, it has, my mistress..."  
"You will kill Liea, won't you...Ash?" Ash's mistress demanded of her. Ash hesitated, "Yes, mistress".  
"Ena, what are you doing now?" The demon king stepped into the darkened room and his cloak billowed behind him. Ganondorf smirked as Ena hopped off her "throne" to hug her father. "I am planning, father" she smiled innocently. Ganon smirked, "Excellent".

Liea rested her head against the back of a tree, clinging to her elder brother. "We'll be fine! I promise you Liea" Zell promised her as he pulled her closer to his body. Liea rested her head on his shoulder, "Promise me, no matter what that you won't leave me..." Liea mumbled. Zell gave a nod of his head, "I promise"  
Liea and Zell would never understand, Why them? Why did fate chose them?

The next morning Link woke as the triforce of courage glowed on his hand. That only happened when Zell, Zelda or Liea were in trouble.  
Zelda lay asleep next to him, he looked over to the "twins".  
Liea was missing.  
"Liea? Liea!? LIEA!? Where is she!?" Link panicked, searching for the young girl. Zell sat up and looked at his father. "What's wrong Dad?" he muttered, still half-asleep.  
"Oh my gosh! Daddy! Zell! Help!" a scream pierced the quiet woods. Link and Zell looked at each other before sprinting off, Link would wake Zelda later.  
Liea stood panting, facing a silver haired stranger. The stranger gave a cold laugh before pulling back her hair. "W-why?" Liea gasped out, the silver-haired girl pointed her darker copy of Liea's sword at her, "I have to kill you, after all, you are the daughter of the triforce of courage!"  
Liea pulled her sword up, just in time. The two fought but they never hit the other.  
Link rushed into the clearing, "Liea! I'll protect you!" he yelled and ran at the stranger.  
The stranger danced back and taunted him, "So, hero of time, how does it feel to know you can't save your family anymore? Because mistress is waiting and she's going to pick you off one by on-" the girl was cut off by a swip at her head. "You leave my family alone!" he hissed to the younger one.  
The younger girl backed away and sunk into the shadows, disappearing just like someone familiar...but not before giving a dark, eerie, evil laugh.  
"So Dark had a child?" Link hissed before returning his sword to the scabbard.  
"Daddy? Who was that? Why were they trying to kill me?" Liea stood where she was, shaking slightly as she put her sword away. "I think it's time your mother and I spoke to you about this" Link sighed and pulled Liea and Zell close to him as they walked back.  
Once back, Zelda and Link began their story...  
"It started a long time ago, I was 14 years old and...-"  
**TO BE CONTINUED :)**  
**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LINK, ZELDA, LIEA AND ZELL? WHO THIS NEW VILLIAN?**  
**WHY IS LIEA SUCH A MARY SUE?**  
**This story is so bad and rushed I swear xD** IF YOU WANT TO ADD A CHARACTER, POST IN REVIEWS AND I WILL ADD YOU :)  
**Please ignore the errors and the rushed-ness. It will get better :)**  
**and yes, I am aware how rushed and how much of a mary sue Liea and Zell are xD**

**If you want to know what a mary sue is, search it :)**


End file.
